Twins
by mewdarkangel
Summary: Phoenix, Raven's twin sister, shows up. Raven is convinced she is evil but the others don't believe her because Phoenix is pretty much the exact opposite of Raven.


I don't know why I decided to track down my twin sister Raven, but when some guy with a creepy mask offered to pay me to do it I knew that there was no way I could not find her. Even though I knew that we were total opposites to begin with, I had to see how she was living.

Tracking her to New York was the easy part after mask guy told me that she was a member of the Teen Titans. Following her and her friends around was even easier since they never suspected that they would be followed by a red headed version of Raven.

My name is Phoenix, I'm a lot like my sister, but I know how to act like a normal person, and dress like one too. Unlike her I have long hair, red eyes, and know how to have a good time without a permanent scowl on my face.

I wasn't sure how long I was planning on following them but when the masked guy came again I knew that I needed to confront my sisters "friends". Especially when mask guy threatened to not pay me the money he already owed me. It was that next day, when I saw them fighting with my employer, that I knew it was finally time.

"Don't let him get away!" the leader, Robin, shouted to the rest of his team. It was then that I jumped into action, setting off one of my special attacks. My firebird.

I then jumped onto the back of the huge fiery creature. "What the-" I heard the green one, Beast Boy I think his name was, say. I jumped off of the phoenix right before it hit my employer, and their enemy.

"Thought you guys might need some help," I said, smirking at the surprised looks I got from all of the Titans. I looked up at the masked guy and almost burst out laughing at the way he was looking at me. "I think it's time to turn up the heat a bit," I muttered under my breath. "Azarath metrion zinthos!" Fire flew from my hands and hit the masked guy in the middle of his chest before he even had time to blink away the shock of seeing me.

"Who are you?" Robin asked me as his enemy fell from the building he was standing on, his clothes burning where my fires had hit him. He was obviously unconscious, the masked guy that is, not Robin.

"My name is Phoenix. But I'm sure you already knew that, sister," I said, looking pointedly at Raven, who still had a look of pure disbelief on her face.

"Hold on a second," said the one who was part robot, I believe his name was Cyborg. "You are Raven's sister?" He looked from me to Raven and back again, along with the other three. It was obvious that they did not believe that it was true. Why should they? Besides our facial features and build there were very few similarities between me and my sister, my twin.

"What do you want, Phoenix?" she asked me, scowling, a more vicious scowl then normal.

"Wow," Beast Boy said, "that's a new face." Raven then cast her scowl over to him with hatred coming off of her in waves. "Yikes! I was just kidding," he said backing up about 10 feet very quickly.

"Wow sis, you really do have this one eating right out of your hand, don't you," I said smirking at the scared look on the green boys face. As the group stood there around me, trying to figure out what was going on, I noticed as the masked man, my employer, came to and slipped away.

I looked at the faces of my sisters so called friends. I knew they knew about what, and who, she was, and yet I knew that they didn't know what I knew about her. How scared she really was. How long she took to find who she is now. What she used to be like when we still spent time together. How if they ever found out the truth, they would wish that they had never met her to begin with.

Raven cast her scowl back to me. "Why are you here?" she demanded. "Why did you come and find me after all these years?"

"What, am I not allowed to find my sister just to spend time with her? I guess I'm not welcome here like I thought I would be," I said turning to walk away. "Sorry for interrupting your battle, oh and the masked guy ran off that way," I said pointing in the opposite direction then the one he had really gone.

"Hey, wait!" Robin called after me. "There is no way we can just let you come here to see your sister for nothing, right guys?" the rest of the Titans nodded in agreement except for Raven that is, who was just glaring at me.

"Nah, you don't have to do that. I guess I'll just head back home, though I had planned to stay here in New York for a while," I replied looking back at them. I knew that Robin wouldn't let Raven just push me away like that, especially since I had just saved their asses big time.

"Oh, come on Raven, she's your sister, why don't you want her hanging around?" Beast Boy said in a whiney voice, then morphed into a puppy to pout and beg at my twins feet.

"Don't you all remember what happened last time one of our siblings showed up out of the blue?" Raven said, obviously digging at the bottom of a barrel of lame excuses of why I should not stay, without giving up her own secrets.

"Oh, come on Raven," Cyborg said. "The chance of your sister being a criminal in some other galaxy is not all that likely since you aren't an alien." The others all laughed at this, I of coarse acted like I had no idea what they were talking about. But I had done my research. I knew all about Blackfire.

"I see nothing wrong with the staying of your sister with us," the little miss pris of the group, Starfire said. The others agreed with her so Raven had no choice but to back down. But I knew that she would not be giving up completely.


End file.
